<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dsmp minors incorrect quotes by cosmentals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001497">dsmp minors incorrect quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmentals/pseuds/cosmentals'>cosmentals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, literally just a side project for when im bored so it may not update often lmao, platonic, quotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmentals/pseuds/cosmentals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just random shit i either come up with or take from tumblr or just a conversation me and my friends have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, minors of the dsmp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nachos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>purpled: you are now one day closer to eating your next plate of nachos.</p><p>tommy: that's the most hopeful thing i've ever heard</p><p>tubbo: but what if i die tomorrow and never eat any nachos?</p><p>ranboo: then tomorrow is nacho lucky day.</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: everyone, synchronize your watches.</p><p>tubbo: i don't know how to do that</p><p>tommy: i don't wear a watch</p><p>ranboo: time is a social construct </p><p>---</p><p>tubbo: i think we're missing something</p><p>purpled: teamwork?</p><p>tommy: cohesion?</p><p>ranboo: a general sense of what we're doing?</p><p>---</p><p>tubbo: is stabbing someone immoral?</p><p>tommy: not if they consent to it.</p><p>purpled: depends who you're stabbing.</p><p>ranboo: YES?!?</p><p>---</p><p>ranboo: tubbo...</p><p>tubbo: oh no, tubbo in b-flat.</p><p>tubbo: you're disappointed</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: petition to remove the d from wednesday</p><p>tubbo: wednesay</p><p>purpled: not what i had in mind, but im flexible.</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: are you sure this is the right direction?</p><p>tommy: im as sure as i am honest!</p><p>tubbo: in that case, were DEFINITELY lost.</p><p>---</p><p>tommy: i just ended a four year relationship.</p><p>purpled: oh, im sorry. are you okay?</p><p>tommy: hm? oh yeah, im fine. it wasn't my relationship.</p><p>*tubbo and ranboo fighting from across the room*</p><p>---</p><p>tommy: you seem familiar, have i threatened you before?</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: you can de-escalate any situation by asking, "are we about to kiss?"</p><p>purpled: doesn't work for getting out of speeding tickets by the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. text messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>convos her and i have</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo: they sound like broken clocks</p><p>ranboo: what kind of clocks are you buying?</p><p>tubbo: broken ones.</p><p>ranboo: clearly.</p><p>tommy: this sounds like dinosaurs</p><p>ranboo: WHAT KIND OF DINOSAURS ARE YOU LISTENING TO?!?</p><p>tubbo: brocken ones</p><p>tommy: THE DEAD ONES</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: remember that time i got dried yellow paint in my eye?</p><p>---</p><p>purpled: *sets down a card* ace of spades.</p><p>tubbo: *places uno card* plus four.</p><p>tommy: *places pokemon card* jolteon, I CHOOSE YOU!</p><p>ranboo: *trembling* what are we playing??!?</p><p>---</p><p>tommy: BEHOLD, the field in which i grow my fucks! lay thine eyes upon it, and thou shalt see that it is barren!</p><p>---</p><p>ranboo: tubbo got banned from the chicken shack, so we had to go out of town to get some.</p><p>tubbo: well, they shouldn't say 'all you can eat' of they don't mean it.</p><p>ranboo: tubbo, you ate a chair.</p><p>---</p><p>tubbo: time for plan g.</p><p>purpled: don't you mean plan b?</p><p>tubbo: no, we tried plan b a long time ago, i had to skip over plan c due to technical difficulties.</p><p>purpled: what about plan d?</p><p>tubbo: plan d was that desperate disguise attempt half an hour ago.</p><p>tommy: what about plan e?</p><p>tubbo: im hoping not to use it, ranboo dies in plan e.</p><p>tommy: i like plan e...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>teehee the first two were conversations me and my friend had once, can you guys guess who said what?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just learned that some people don't see green as this weird shit colour &lt;3&lt;3 i hate it here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>